


Once More Unto The Breach

by elwon



Series: Exeunt'verse [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shakespearean insults, gratuitous quoting of Shakespeare, seriously there are a lot of quotes in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick supposes there are worse ways for Jason and his family to bond than throwing Shakespeare quotes at each other. Besides, he kind of likes it when Jason recites to him.





	Once More Unto The Breach

“I was seeking for a fool when I found you.” Jason says, walking into the media room where Dick, Damian and Tim are sprawling on the couch, Dick sat between them to keep the peace, attempting to watch a movie. Attempting, because they can’t agree on what to watch. Every time one of them makes a suggestion, someone will shoot it down, and they return to the endless scrolling through Netflix that they’ve been doing for a good thirty minutes already. 

“Are you calling me a fool, Jay? What am I supposed to have done now?” Dick pretends to pout at his fiancé, admiring the way Jason’s shirt clings to his biceps.

“Nothing new, but it’s always good to remind you of your terrible fashion sense.” Jason says, grinning. “I was actually talking to the Batbrat. Alfred told me they’re reading through Henry V now.” 

“Are you going to quote at each other again?” Dick asks, remembering the last time had lead to Jason asking him ‘Wilt thou be pleased to hearken once again to the suit I made to thee?’ and Dick will always remember that fondly.

“If the brat’s up for it.” Jason says, leaning against the back of the couch so that he’s looming over Damian. “Are you up for it, brat?”

“I do desire we may be better strangers.” Damian replies, not even looking away from the screen. Dick fails to hold back a grin at the two of them bonding through the Bard. Tim snorts from his position on the other side of Dick, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth from the huge bowl he’s commandeered from the coffee table that was meant to be for all of them. Jason jumps over the back of the couch, feet landing in between Dick and Damian.

“Methink’st thou are a general offence.” Jason says, sitting down heavily between them, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. Damian has to scramble out from under Jason’s bulk, scowling as he avoids getting squashed by a narrow margin. He’s forced to lean on the arm of the couch if he wants to keep any distance between them. Dick’s not sure if he’s playing keep away because he’s that age, or if he still genuinely dislikes Jason. Jason doesn’t seem to care either way, so Dick doesn’t ask.

“And they’re off again…” Tim mutters just loud enough for Dick to hear, but not loud enough to distract the other two. 

“Were I like thee, I’d throw myself away.” Damian says, shifting uncomfortably trying to find a satisfactory position that doesn’t leave him pressed up against Jason. Dick’s about to intervene by asking Jason to move, when Damian sighs and slips off the couch to sit on the floor. The rug, Dick knows from experience, is thick and actually quite nice to sit on, so when Damian sits cross-legged on it, resting his arms on the coffee table and looking far more comfortable than earlier, Dick holds his tongue. Tim on the other hand, just leans back more on the couch, sprawling more than he was earlier and looking pleased with himself for it, eating more popcorn and enjoying watching two of his not-what-you’d-call-favourite-people-in-the-world insulting each other. 

“I am sick when I do look on thee.” Jason retorts, spreading out more into the space that Damian’s left free, letting his arm slide down from the couch back to resting over Dick’s shoulders. Dick leans into Jason without really thinking about it, enjoying the closeness and the way that they both relax slightly with the contact. The simple act of knowing the other is right there settling them both in a way that words just can’t.

“Thine face is not worth sunburning.” Damian parries back, twisting to face Jason and sneering at him. Unfortunately for Damian, that fact that he’s on the floor and having to look up so much means that his sneer gets pulled into more of a scrunched up face. The effect makes him look cute rather than the snotty superior effect he was aiming for. Dick bites back a fond smile in favour of not telling him and hears Tim snort under his breath beside him.

"Poisonous bunch-backed toad!” Jason says, with no heat whatsoever. In fact, Dick would even say that Jason’s enjoying trading insults with Damian, but he knows that Jason would rather get shot in the foot than admit it.

“Thou lump of foul deformity.” Damian says, the beginnings of a real grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Dick thinks that Jason’s probably not the only one that’s enjoying this. Dick smiles, happy that the two of them have a ‘thing’ that they call do with each other that isn’t trying to maim or otherwise injure each other, although Dick has to admit that was mostly Damian attacking and Jason defending himself whenever that happened on patrol, or in one or two cases, when Jason was in a safe house and Damian visited unasked.

“Froth and scum.” Jason quips lightly. Dick’s starting to feel like he’s at a tennis match the way he keeps looking between them. He thinks Tim had the right idea settling back out of the way, he’s got a better view that doesn’t involve having to move his head in any way, lucky kid.

“You scullion! You rampallian! You fustilarian!” Damian yells with glee. Although Dick knows scullion means a kitchen servant, he doesn’t even know what the other two words mean, but clearly Damian takes joy in saying them. Jason’s laughing quietly beside him, so they can’t be too bad. Tim nudges the bowl towards Dick and they grin at each other while Dick takes a handful of popcorn. Tim’s pulled out his phone, typing something in quickly and after a few seconds he leans over to speak quietly into Dick’s ear.

“Rampallion: a ruffian; a rascal; a villain. Fustilarian: a stinkard; a scoundrel.” Tim rolls his eyes and Dick grins, of course Damian would choose that quote, it fits his personality perfectly, the little imperious prince that he is.

“Get you gone, you dwarf, you bead, you acorn.” Jason says, waving his hand lazily at the door. Never let it be said that Jason Peter Todd won’t go for the cheap shots at Damian’s height when it’s convenient. Dick pops some of the popcorn into his mouth, trying to crunch quietly so that he doesn’t disturb the rhythm Jason and Damian have going. Tim, though apparently has no problem with possibly throwing them off, judging from the loud munching noises coming from his direction.

“Thy sin’s not accidental, but a trade.” Damian smirks, and Jason snorts, pretending to lick the tip of a finger and drawing a ‘1’ in the air with it, obviously thinking that quote was pretty accurate. Damian’s one of the few people that can bring up Jason’s methods of crime-fighting without it devolving into an all out argument. Dick supposes it’s the fact that they’ve both had League of Assassins training, that they can discuss it without getting personal.

“You are as a candle, the better burnt out.” Jason says, nudging Damian’s leg with a foot. Damian swats at it, but there’s no weight behind his blow, and Dick’s struck with the knowledge that this is probably a scene that any other family might see between two brothers. If only things had been different with their family, this might be an everyday interaction. It’s a bittersweet pill to swallow, and Dick’s not sure how he wants to deal with it, so he does the age old batfamily response to things they don’t like and represses it to deal with later. (Or never, never is also an option.) 

“Your brains are as dry as the remainder biscuit after voyage.” Damian scoffs, poking Jason in the knee, and gets Jason’s heavily booted feet resting casually on his leg in response. Damian tries shoving them off, but fails to move them. Dick knows just how difficult it is to move any of Jason’s bulk when he doesn’t want to moved (Although in very different circumstances, of course. Jason does love pinning him to the bed after sex by just lying on top of Dick. Dick loves it too, and made the ‘mistake’ of telling Jason that. Now it happens nearly every other time, and Dick couldn’t be happier.) 

“You bull’s pizzle!” Jason grins, grabbing the inside of his elbow while pumping his fist up. Damian makes his weird little t-t noise to that, and Dick turns to Tim about to ask him what that means when Tim types into his phone again, before he can ask. Tim and his timing, really, it’s a thing of wonder.

“Pizzle means penis. Forever keeping it classy, that’s Jason.” Tim shakes his head slightly, amused. 

“Jason!” Dick yells, once he catches the deeply amused look on Tim’s face.

“What? It _is_ a quote, Goldie. Besides, I don’t think someone called Dick gets to complain.” Jason smirks, making Dick irritated, and he’s about to tell him exactly why that’s crossing a line when he gets interrupted by Damian.

“Thou common dog.” Damian says, trying and failing to hold back a grin at Dick’s expense. Dick wouldn’t have ever thought that his name might be something that his brothers would gang up on him for, but given the opportunity they just might. For anything else, Dick would have encouraged them, but not for this! Its mean, is what it is. He’ll have to think of things to bribe them with so that they won’t.

“Bloody and usurping boar!” Jason retorts, slumping back further on the couch and pulling Dick down a little with him. It’s actually really nice, despite his irritation; sprawling on the couch with three of the most important people in Dick’s life around him, just hanging out, no emergencies to worry about. 

“OK, what insult would you use on me?” Dick interrupts before Damian can respond, looking between the two of them with badly hidden excitement.

“Your bum is the greatest thing about you.” Damian says instantly, making a broad gesture with his hand towards Dick, and it takes Dick a moment or two to realise what that means. The fact the insult was coupled with the flattest look Dick’s ever seen on Damian’s face eases any sting and makes the whole thing hilarious.

“…but you, O you, so perfect and so peerless, are created of every creature’s best!” Jason adds, once Dick looks to him. He blinks, feeling a slight blush spread over his cheeks. Jason hadn’t used a sarcastic tone to make it an insult and he feels a bit sappy inside. The moment is ruined by Tim throwing popcorn at Jason and yelling in (mostly faked) disgust. Enough kernels have caught in his hair that even Dick can’t hold back a snort. Damian also has a disgusted look on his face, but Dick can tell it’s entirely genuine. One day Damian will get over his distaste for public displays of affection, but today is not that day.

“Give me your hands, if we be friends, and Robin shall restore amends.” Dick quotes, causing Damian to groan loudly and Jason to roll his eyes, but gives Dick a little squeeze a moment later, letting Dick know that he didn’t hate it as much as he’s pretending to.

“Dick, no, that’s awful. Please stop.” Tim begs, even going so far as to put the bowl of popcorn on the table so that he’s free to twist around and make a pleading motion with his hands. Damian takes this opportunity to steal the bowl and take a single piece of popcorn, because that’s obviously enough to lay claim to it.

“As much as I hate to agree with Drake on anything, Grayson, that was not the best you could have come up with, surely?” Damian tilts his head at Dick and then throws a single piece of popcorn at him. Dick annoys him by catching it in his mouth and grinning at him as he chews.

“It was a bit on the nose, Goldie.” Jason adds. “Although admittedly a step up from wishing you could bake a cake filled with rainbows.” His eyes flick to Damian as if waiting for a response. Dick tries to think if he’s even shown Damian Mean Girls, but he’s pretty sure he hasn’t as if he had Damian would most likely quote ‘She doesn’t even go here’ at random moments. 

“Thou hast in thy skull no more brains than I have in mine elbow.” Damian says instead. Dick sees the flicker of disappointment on Jason’s face but it’s gone quickly in favour of a smirk.

“O, there has been much throwing about of brains.” Jason quips back, staying on the same theme.

“More of your conversation would infect my brain.” Damian continues, throwing an entire handful of popcorn at Jason and smirking as a piece bounces off his nose. 

“Villain, I have done thy…”Jason pauses dramatically, throwing his arm out wide in a grand theatrical pose, “ _brother_!” and smirks as the others take in what he’s just said. Tim makes a choking noise, and Dick presses his hands to his face, embarrassed and amused all at once. Jason’s clearly waiting for Damian’s reaction, but the silence drags on as Damian presses his face into the couch cushion, his shoulders shaking slightly. 

“Jason, I think you broke him.” Tim whispers, and Dick’s about to get up and check on Damian when he suddenly rears back and makes a wheezing sound.

“Holy shit, are you laughing?” Jason sounds. “Really? I adapt the original ‘your mom’ joke, and you laugh at it?” Jason turns to Dick, looking for some sort of explanation. “Did I actually break him? Do I need to leave town?” Damian laughs even harder at that. Bruce chooses that moment to walk into the room. He stares at Damian laughing, and Dick can tell the exact moment he decides not to ask. Sometimes Bruce can be a good dad, and other times he’s too overwhelmed by the fact that he has five children that he totally shuts down and runs off to Alfred to panic. This is one of the ‘Run to Alfred’ times, Dick thinks.

“Tim, Damian, it’s time for patrol…” Bruce says, sounding lost even though his face is as stony as it ever gets. Dick wants to explain, but really, how do you explain Damian? Tim stands, moving towards the door, grabbing a last handful of popcorn as he walks past. Damian stands, still chuckling to himself, wiping at his eyes as he goes. 

“Thou art the best o’ the cut-throats.” Damian calls out over his shoulder, once he’s walked past Bruce, and Dick thinks that’s the closest thing to a proper compliment he’s ever heard Damian give. Bruce looks like he wants to say something, anything, but he clamps his jaw shut and Dick can see him grinding his teeth. Bruce sweeps out of the room in the same way he does when he’s wearing a cape. It’s less impressive when he’s not wearing it, and Dick bites his lip to stop himself from laughing at Bruce’s utter confusion. 

“A hit. A very palpable hit.” Jason chuckles once Bruce is gone. Dick catches his eye, and raises an eyebrow at him. Jason tries to keep a straight face at Dick’s look, but he only manages for few seconds before he’s snorting hard and cackling loudly. Dick smacks at his shoulder, but he can’t help letting a few chuckles out himself. 

***

“Hey, what was that line you used yesterday?” Dick finishes drying the dish he’d just pulled out of the sink, carefully putting it on the drying board. It’s one of the Lesbian Grandmas’ nicer dishes, and they always like having them back. Jason tends to buy the cheapest he can get away with, because in his own words ‘I tend to drop those fuckers when I wash them. No point in wasting money on something I’m gonna break because I’m not paying attention.’

“Could you narrow it down a little? I used a lot.” Jason says, looking up from where he’s doing a crossword from a puzzle book at the kitchen table. Dick has to give him that, there were a ridiculous amount of quotes thrown about yesterday. 

“The one about me. Something, every creature, something?” Dick says, lifting one foot up to scratch the back of his calf, before turning around to look at Jason.

“…but you, O you, so perfect and so peerless, are created of every creature’s best!” Jason recites, spinning his pen over his fingers and keeping his gaze on his crossword. It’s cute how flustered he still gets at being ‘sappy’ even though he knows how much Dick loves it when he does. His hair is still mussed from getting out of bed, and he’s dressed only in boxers and socks. Dick takes a moment to enjoy the view that very few people have ever got to see.

“Yeah, that one.” Dick smiles, taking the three steps from the sink to sit at the table. “What’s it from? It sounded familiar…”

“The Tempest. And it’s familiar because it’s one of Caliban’s lines.” Jason rests his chin on his hand, and Dick remembers the night after they’d got engaged, he’d persuaded Jason to recite all of Caliban’s lines, as there weren’t that many of them. Jason had obliged, standing in the middle of his living room and not quite acting them out for him.

“I forgot there were some nice lines for him. Well, relatively, I mean.” Dick lets his smile grow as Jason blinks in surprise. Dick pushes his bare foot up over Jason’s sock clad one, to his bare ankle, and then lightly trails back down to Jason’s toes. Jason coughs, clearing his throat as his eyes slowly dilate.

“Yeah, there are a few good ones, in there. Depends on your tone and where you break the line up, I guess.” Jason lets the pen drop onto the page as a bookmark and pushes his book away. 

“You could remind me of them, you know, if you want…” Dick pushes his foot slowly up Jason’s leg, tapping his toes on Jason’s knee and grinning wide when Jason drops a hand under the table to grasp at his ankle.

“Oh, I could, could I? Hmmm, but do I want to?” Jason teases, squeezing Dick’s ankle gently.

“Well, I could be very grateful? Does that persuade you?” Dick tilts his head, batting his eyelashes. “Or I could bribe you. Or I could use my genius plan of sex to get you to recite them.”

“You and your sex plans, Goldie.” Jason says, shaking his head. “One day you’re gonna realise they never work, but I’m definitely not turning down the chance to fuck you through the mattress.” 

“Yes! So you’ll do it?” Dick pumps a fist into the air in victory, making Jason roll his eyes. “I am so good at this.” 

“Hast thou not dropp’d from heaven?” Jason says resigned, before he stands up and comes around the side of the table, offering a hand to Dick once he’s directly in front of him. 

“Ah, the bad pick up line! I remember that one.” Dick says, delighted that Jason’s playing along with his whims. He reaches out to take Jason’s hand and gets forcefully pulled up to into Jason’s arms. It’s not really a secret to anyone that Dick loves it when Jason manhandles him; it’s a thrill to know that all that power can be used against him. The fact that Jason would never use that strength to hurt him (at least not without a strict reminder of safewords from Jason) only makes it better for Dick. 

“Thou makest me merry; I am full of pleasure.” Jason rests his hands on Dick’s hips, and Dick lazily lifts his arms to rest on Jason’s broad shoulders, idly resting his fingers on the back of Jason’s neck, ready at any time to slip up into his hair and stroke through the short hairs, something that he knows Jason likes.

“I’m glad I amuse you, Jay. That one sounds familiar too…” Dick grins, and Jason slips his hands down lower and lifts Dick up. Dick lets himself hang from Jason’s hands as Jason walks them slowly out of the kitchen.

“I’ll fish for thee and thee wood enough…” Jason says, waggling his eyebrows comically as he hauls Dick through the living room. 

“Oh I bet there’s wood enough.” Dick snickers, as they reach the bedroom. “I’d be very disappointed if there wasn’t!” Dick gasps as Jason presses feather-light little kisses all over his neck and jaw. They make him shiver in the best way, and Dick responds by tightening his legs around Jason’s waist.

“Sounds and sweet airs, that give delight and hurt not…” Jason kneels on the bed, tilting them both down to lie flat among the blankets and pillows that Dick was supposed to tidy up this morning but never got around to. Jason’s obviously more into this than Dick thought he would as there’s not a word about the unmade bed from him.

“Oh you sweet talker, you. Keep going!” Dick twists his fingers into Jason’s hair as Jason kisses his way down Dick’s neck and brings his hands up Dick’s body, pushing up the t-shirt that Dick sleeps in. It gets caught under Dick’s chin and Jason tugs hard at it.

“Nnnn, don’t stretch that out. I love this one.” Dick moans out and Jason pulls his head up to give Dick an amused look.

“Of course you do. Why wouldn’t you like a sparkly purple t-shirt that declares your preferences for all to see.” Jason shakes his head fondly, letting Dick pull the t-shirt over his head on his own.

“You’d better not be mocking my ‘Power Bottom’ shirt, Jay. I just might choose it over you.” Dick teases. “Besides, I know you’re just jealous we couldn’t find a matching one for you. Although I still say the ‘I just woke up like this’ and the ‘You did not just wake up like that’ t-shirts would have been perfect for us.

“I’m not. No, you wouldn’t. No, I’m really not, and no they really weren’t.” Jason flicks Dick gently along his ribs, letting his fingers tickle against one particularly sensitive scar there, making Dick squirm and giggle until he’s gasping for breath. Dick retaliates by using his favourite evasion technique and flipping them over so that he’s straddling Jason, who’s now flat on his back and looking very happy to be there.

“Mmmm, yes, that’s better.” Dick says, staring down at all of Jason’s abs and pecs, enjoying how every inch of skin is within reach of his fingers and taking great pleasure in laying his hands on those muscles and sweeping them up and down freely.

“Oh you think so, princess? Gotta admit, I agree.” Jason presses his hands back to Dick’s thighs, driving them up higher until he’s got a good grip on Dick’s ass and squeezing those handful until Dick lets out a noise that he’s embarrassed to admit is a whimper.

“OK, firstly, don’t call me princess unless I’m wearing a tiara.” Dick says, mock sternly and Jason tries to look contrite, but the attempt is ruined by the smug little grin pulling at his mouth. “And second, hand me the lube, please and thank you.” Jason grabs the tube of lube from where it’s laying on the top of the nightstand while Dick kneels up and shimmies out of the yoga pants he’d been wearing. Jason hands him the tube and while Dick uncaps it and coats his fingers, Jason wriggles out of his boxers, leaving them halfway down his thighs as Dick refuses to move away from him more than absolutely necessary. 

“Once more unto the breach…” Dick says with a wink. 

“Oh my god, Goldie, that was fuckawful! Shakespeare would be so proud of you.” Jason groans. Dick laughs and slips two fingers into himself, giving himself the bare minimum of preparation, because he just does not want to wait. He pulls them out, recoating his fingers and reaching below himself for Jason’s now hard cock. He wraps his hand around it, stroking it firmly and making sure it’s got a good layer of slick all over. Jason moans quietly, his hands finding their usual hold on Dick’s hips as Dick works. 

Dick shuffles a little closer and lines himself up, sinking down slowly onto Jason and relishing the stretch as he’s filled up inch by inch. Being spread and held open by Jason’s cock satisfies a deep quiet part of Dick, that first claiming thrust relaxing a hidden locked up little part of him that he sometimes forgets is there but belongs utterly to Jason. His cock twitches as he slides down and a little spatter of precum drips down. Finally he drops down the last inch and he revels in the feeling of being so full of the man he loves. There’s nothing like the feeling of being so close to another person that they’re inside you, and it’s a feeling that Dick’s addicted to. Dick lets his eyes flutter open, realising that at some point he’d let them slip closed. 

He looks down at Jason, taking in every second he can of the open adoration in Jason’s gaze. It’s not something he actually gets to see all that often, Jason usually hides his face in Dick’s shoulder or they’re just not in a position where Dick can see Jason’s face. Dick drinks that look in, it makes him want to perform for Jason, fills his chest to bursting with emotion, the sometimes overwhelming feeling of love that’s grown between them since Jason came back from his revenge trip. There’s very little Dick wouldn’t do for him, and the fact that Jason only asks that Dick doesn’t leave him, well, it’s probably the easiest thing Dick’s ever been asked for. Jason’s just as much his as he’s Jason’s.

Dick lifts himself up, bracing his hands on Jason abs, rocking slow and deep, each thrust filling him so perfectly that he almost wants to cry with how good it is. He watches Jason bite his lip, breathing muffled as he tries to keep quiet. It’s a strange little fact between them that whoever’s the more active partner between them during sex tends to be quieter, more focused on the other’s pleasure than their own. This time is no exception, because Jason loves watching Dick ride him, eyes laser focused on him. If Dick’s performing then Jason is his audience; one that’s participating, the best kind. Dick rolls his hips, grinding on the down thrust, spreading his knees wider to give Jason a better view when his gaze drops down from Dick’s face to where they’re joined. 

“I have seen thee in her and I do adore thee.” Jason gasps out, fingertips digging into the meat of Dick’s thighs, urging him on without trying to direct him. Dick rides him a little faster but just as deep and Jason groans loudly. Dick’s breathing hard, arching his back to keep the perfect angle and to make the prettiest picture for Jason that he can. Dick’s hands slide up over Jason’s chest and he leans down, kissing Jason until they’re both breathless and making happy noises.

“I still don’t know what that first part means, but I love you too, Jason.” Dick whispers back, feeling the need building inside him, he’s not going to last much longer, this new angle jolting his sweet spot on every single thrust in and out. It’s driving him more than a little crazy, but looking into Jason’s eyes from so close he can tell that Jason’s not going to last much longer either. 

“I’ll kiss thy foot; I’ll swear myself thy subject.” Jason grits out, gripping Dick’s hips harder, bucking up into him without meaning to. Dick cries out as he moves faster and harder, balls drawn up tight as he comes, striping up Jason’s abs until he’s spent. Jason growls under him, leaning up to catch his mouth in a clumsy kiss as he follows after him messily filling Dick up with his come. They kiss, lazy and content, until the twinges in Dick’s legs force him to roll over onto the bed. Jason wordlessly passes Dick the box of wet wipes from the nightstand; wiping himself down with another once Dick’s grabbed one. 

“Mmmph. That was wonderful.” Dick rolls back over into Jason’s shoulder, grinning like the early bird that got the worm. “Not too sure about the foot kink though… You’re not really into that are you?” Dick hides his grin at Jason’s indignant scoff, pressing a kiss to Jason’s neck.

“No, Goldie. Hard pass, I am not into feet. Not that there’s anything wrong with feet, or even your feet in particular, but I’ve washed too many of your fucking rank post patrol socks to be into that. Thanks for asking.” Jason tries to be exasperated but the lazy pleasure that roughens his voice ruins the effect.

“Good. I’m relieved to hear it. Although, if you really want to kiss my feet, I’m not going to stop you.” Dick giggles into Jason’s shoulder and luxuriates in the afterglow while Jason pets his hair and is wonderfully relaxed under him. There’s no other time that Dick loves more than laying here with his fiancé, all responsibilities forgotten, just being with each other. The gentle touches and words murmured into each other’s skin, all tension drained away until they move away from each other and they get back to the high stakes situations of nightly patrol, or for Jason, as much as he says it isn’t an issue anymore, the added anxiety of interacting with Dick’s family. 

“Wilt thou be pleased to hearken once again to the suit I made to thee?” Jason says, so quietly that Dick almost misses it. That swell of affection that blooms in his chest until he nearly chokes on it and runs the risk of tears welling up in his eyes whenever Jason so blatantly declares his feelings with words, and not just the everyday touches that reassure Dick so well, overtakes him again with that quiet question. It’s not just a quote to Dick anymore. It was the turning point; the moment when Dick found out that Jason wanted the rest of his life with him. That he wasn’t just in their relationship for as long as it might last, but always. It’s a moment that Dick will treasure forever, even if the worst happens. Dick has faith that the worst won’t happen, not with Jason who seems so solid and permanent in his arms. It sometimes hits Dick hard how unlikely it seems that he ever died all those years ago. 

“Always, Jay. Always.” Dick says, as fervent as he can. The small private smile on Jason’s face his words cause is worth more than Dick could ever say. Dick knows how lucky he is, how easily he could have been forced to choose between his family and Jason. That he doesn’t have to fight for Jason is a blessing. But that smile, Dick thinks, that smile would be worth fighting every last one of them for.

**Author's Note:**

> Plays quoted from: Titus Andronicus, A Midsummer Night’s Dream, A Comedy of Errors, Henry IV Part I, Henry IV Part II, Henry V, Richard III, Measure For Measure, As You Like It, All’s Well That Ends Well, Timon of Athens, Merry Wives of Windsor, Troilus and Cressida, The Tempest, Macbeth and Hamlet.
> 
> Damian finds the ‘Villain’ line so funny because he knows what the line should be ("Villain, I have done thy Mother") and Damian is the only one at this point in time who knows that Jason slept with Talia (it’s partly why he doesn’t trust Jason – he thinks Jason’s still in contact with her.)


End file.
